From the beggining
by rachel-jessica-evans
Summary: The full story of Chris Slater's stint in Walford right from the beggining


"_Tickets please, thank you" _came the voice of a bored ticket agent on a cold November morning in 2004 at Walford Tube Station. Taking the tickets from many customers his eyes caught the sight of two children coming down the stair case both looking suspicious. One a girl, about 16 years old, was average height, black hair and wearing a hideous pink puffer jacket. The other a boy, about 10 years old, wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a blue hoodie and same bandaged trainers. He was about 4 foot 9 and had untidy but somehow neat brown hair and the biggest blue eyes ever. The ticket clerk breathed in as the two reached the bottom of the stairs

"_I don't believe this" _said the girl as the man held out his hand for her ticket, she began riffling through the pockets of her pink jacket _"My tickets gone. I swear I bought one. But this really weird bloke came and sat next to us. He kept staring at me really funny. He must've gone in my pocket" _she finished with a sigh, the man did not look convinced

"Yeah it's true" piped up the boy who was carrying a black bin bag full of clothes "He was right dodgy and he stunk of smoke didn't he Stace"

"Yeah he did" said Stacey "God's honest truth". _"Just go to excess fairs" _said the clerk as he allowed more passengers through the gates

"_We already payed once we aint got no more money" _said Stacey trying to sound innocent "Have a heart mate, Chris here he's only 10 years old. He's knackered"

Chris nodded and gave a fake yawn "Please mister" he said "We've been up since six this morning we have"

"_Whatever the case" _said the man _"Can you come with me I need to take your name and address" _he finished putting his arm around Stacey

"_Get your hands off me" _she shouted aggressively pushing the ticket clerk away from her. Chris laughed and picked up the two bin bags and made a run for it out of the tube station

"Catch ya later Stace" he called back

"_Oi I never touched you" _he called as Stacey ran after her little brother _"Oi get back here"_

"_Try and stop me you letch" _Stacey called back as she ran away with a triumphant smile on her face. Stacey caught up with Chris and he handed her one of their bin bags as they made their way over to a place called 'Albert Square'. They had both been kicked out of home by their bi-polar mother Jean who claimed that she had enough of them, they didn't want to come to Walford but they had no choice. It was the only place that they knew they had family

"So, looking forward to our new start" said Stacey putting her arm on her younger brother's shoulder, Stacey was extremely protective of Chris and he was the only decent thing left in her life and Stacey was the closest thing to a parental figure that Chris had, even if they did love to cause trouble together Chris knew at the end of the day Stacey was the one responsible for him

"Right you have a little explore of our new home babes" said Stacey as they finally reached the place called Albert Square "I was always able to rap Uncle Charlie round my little finger when I was young. This should be a piece of cake"

"Why can't I come with ya" asked Chris, he didn't like being left alone in public "I'll behave I promise"

"It's just easier if I go and explain first" said Stacey as she reached down to her younger brother's height and put her hands on his shoulders "Go and get yourself some food you look really hungry"

"But we aint got any money" said Chris as Stacey began to walk away from him

"Use them puppy dog eyes of yours" said Stacey "It's always worked before". She shot him a smile before making her way to the front door of the Slater house. Chris sighed and picked up the two bin bags, he looked around the place. It seemed alright – certainly better than the council estate he and Stacey had just come from. There was a pub, the Queen Victoria, a cafe, a launderette, a chippy and some shops. Chris began looking at the market stalls as the stall holders eyed him suspiciously

"Don't worry I aint gonna nick anything" said Chris to one of the holders who was looking at him with particular suspicion. It was the fruit and veg stall and was being manned by a man about 20 who was 6 foot and handsome. Chris knicked a pear whilst the man wasn't looking and headed for the cafe. Entering the cafe Chris found a young blonde girl about his age but maybe a bit older – after all he was born in August so was one of the youngest in his years

"But dad if you don't give me £20 then I can't go to Amy's party" she was saying as her dad, a very grouchy looking man of about 36, folded his arms and leaned against the counter with a smug look on his face. Chris already did not like him, sighing Chris took a seat and watched the conversation

"I'm sorry Lucy but you spent all your allowance for October, November, December and January when we were visiting your Nan in South Africa" said the man "If you had saved like your brother then yes but it's all your own fault love"

"No it's your fault for being a tight wad" said the girl angrily

"I know what you mean" piped up Chris "Parents are rubbish, always trying to screw you over. Never trust em"

"And what buisness is this of yours" asked the man "And if you're not going to order something then you can get out"

"Well I'll order something then" said Chris getting up and moving next to the blonde girl "Chris Slater" he said holding his arm out for the girl to shake

"Lucy Beale" she said "That tight wad is my dad, Ian Beale"

"Nice to meet you Ian" said Chris holding his arm out again. Ian looked unimpressed but shook it regardless

"What can I get you then" he said

"Well the thing is..." said Chris "Technically I don't have any money"

"Right out" said Ian pushing Chris out of the door of the cafe. Chris grabbed his bin bags and shouted "Bye Lucy" as Ian successfully pushed Chris out of the cafe, he was very light. Sighing Chris took his bin bags and went and sat on a bench in the middle of the square gardens, he thought Stacey was taking a very long time organizing stuff. After sitting in silence by himself for five minutes Chris's spirits were raised when Lucy appeared with a bag full of food that she handed to him

"Don't tell my dad" she said "He left for a minute so I just raided the fridges for everything I could find. You've got cookies, iced fingers, sausage rolls, some fruit and a gingerbread man"

"Thank you" said Chris rolling up his sleeves as he dug into his food. Lucy eyed a small wristband that Chris was wearing on his wrist

"What's that" she asked curiously gesturing to the wristband. Chris leant back on the bench and took the wristband off and looked at it admiringly

"It was my dad's" said Chris "His dad have it to him when he was younger and when my dad died he passed it on to me. Haven't taken it off since"

"I'm sorry, how did he die" asked Lucy handing the wristband to Chris who put it back on wrist

"Accident on his building site. He was a builder and some concrete or something fell onto him" said Chris "I was five so I never really knew him, but I miss him all the same"

"My mum died when I was five so I know how you feel" said Lucy "She died giving birth in prison"

"Losing parents does just suck doesn't it" said Chris trying to interject a bit of humor into the morose conversation

"Yeah" Lucy giggled "So, you said your name was Chris Slater. Are you related to Charlie and Zoe?"

"Yeah he's my uncle and she's my cousin" said Chris "Do you know em; I should be staying with them hopefully. Mum kicked me and my sister out. She has this illness that makes her behave erratically"

"Well I should be getting back" said Lucy "I'll see you later Chris"

"Yeah by Lucy" he said as he stored the remaining food in one of the bags "And thank you for the food, your dad may be a tightwad but he's a very good cook". Lucy laughed and blushed a little before skipping out of the square garden's a massive smile plastered all over her face. Chris picked up the bags and headed towards the Slaters house he was sure that Stacey would have sorted it out by know

Sneaking round the back and entering the kitchen door Chris found Stacey eating a cheese sandwich at the table

"Uncle Charlie says that we can stay as long as we want" she said happily as Chris grinned. Charlie and Garry walked into the kitchen

"Chris" said Charlie "I can't believe how much you've grown; oh your dad would be proud of you. You're gonna be a right heartbreaker one day you are"

"Hello Chris" said Garry awkwardly "I doubt you'll really remember me; Garry Hobbs"

"Lynne's useless husband" said Chris "Don't worry, I remember". Garry shot Chris an angry glare before departing from the kitchen. Charlie laughed

"I think you and Stacey are gonna be very happy here" he said "I'll get onto the social workers soon, and then hopefully you'll both be able to stay permanently". Chris and Stacey looked at eachother completely elated.


End file.
